5 minutes for more
by Josam
Summary: Alternative au 6X14, Lucas est malheureusement là mais...  Rating M...


**5 minutes for more **

**Disclamer **: Malheureusement la série ne m'appartient pas... Sinon.. ca fait belle lurette qu'on aurait du Huddy sex...

**Notes **: Petit essai, suite aux 4 premières minutes de la promo du 6x14, _j'ai retrouvé cet OS qui traine depuis presque un an sur mon ordi... _

**Remerciements **: A Volly ! Heureusement qu'elle me relit ! Merciii

* * *

PPTH, 10h30 :

House déboula dans le bureau de sa patronne, avec enthousiasme.

« Il parait que vous étiez en retard ce matin ? »

Son air fier, parut suspicieux aux yeux de la femme, pourquoi avait-il cette réaction ? Mais, c'était House, et le moindre détail de sa vie lui était  
suffisant pour la charrier pendant au moins 2 jours.

« Il parait ? Vous n'étiez pas là quand je suis arrivée ? Vous étiez en retard House ! » Répondit-elle sans se laisser démonter.

« Mais tout le monde a l'habitude de mes retards, vous par contre… C'est pas du tout votre style… Serait-ce votre boytoy qui vous a retenue ? »

Ses yeux montraient une réelle interrogation, il était venu chercher des réponses, mais elle n'était pas du genre à étaler sa vie, surtout à lui.

Elle soupira, posa son stylo, puis lui répondit :

« Tout à fait House, Lucas et moi avons passé la matinée au lit, du sex torride ! C'était génial ! »

Le ton de sa réponse fut tellement ironique qu'il sourit.

Lucas avait gagné… Il avait réussi à la mettre en retard, un jour où elle avait une réunion importante dans la matinée.

Mais, il ne se sentait pas perdant, non… Le visage et la réponse de Cuddy le mirent plus que de bonne humeur.

Elle mangeait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, ses mains jouaient avec les documents qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle respirait rapidement, sa poitrine montait et descendait régulièrement sous son pull bleu.  
Mais surtout, son regard fiévreux évitait le sien.

House, diagnosticien reconnu, ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.  
Il sourit franchement,

« Lucas est doué ! » Affirma-t-il

« Très bien, vous voulez que je vous demande pourquoi ? Alors allons-y… Vous retournerez au travail plus vite, et moi aussi » Elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il encore trouvé sur son petit ami.

« Je dis juste que votre toy est doué, il a réussi à vous mettre en retard, je lui dois 100$ »

« Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je croyais que c'était la guerre entre vous ? »

« Oui ben, on a fait la paix maman, on sera sage promis ! »

« House vous avez parié avec lui, qu'il arriverait à me mettre en retard pour le travail ? » Ses yeux lançaient à présent des éclairs, et il comprit qu'il n'allait pas être le seul à passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

« Sérieusement House, mais à quoi vous jouez ? Vous entrainez Lucas dans vos combines ! »

« Ola, je vous arrête toute suite Cuddy ! »

Comment pouvait-elle croire, qu'il était responsable de ce jeu ? Bon, il avait effectivement eu son mot à dire dans l'histoire, mais le premier à en avoir parlé… C'était bien le détective.

Il voulait prouver à House que sa relation avec elle était parfaite, qu'elle était tout ce qu'un homme pouvait espérer, comblant ses besoins les plus primaires malgré son obsession pour le travail, faisant même passer son homme avant.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, oh non, c'est qu'elle ne serait pas mais alors pas du tout enchantée par ce genre de pari.

« Cuddy, vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais entraîné Lucas dans ce pari ?»

Les yeux de la directrice lui lancèrent des éclairs, bien sur que c'était son genre, même tout à fait.

« Ok, vous avez raison… mauvais exemple… » Il tourna la tête, réfléchissant au moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était le manipulateur dans cette histoire.

« House stop, vous savez quoi, je m'en fous ! » Sur ce, elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise, contourna le bureau, et lui fit face.

« Retournez au travail, mes histoires de retard, de sexe ou tout simplement ma vie privée ne vous regardent pas. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, envahissant son espace personnel.  
Elle ne se laissa pas démonter, au contraire, elle releva la tête fièrement. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de joutes verbales, et elle devait admettre que ça lui manquait.

Il sourit, lui aussi était en manque de frictions.

« Vous êtes frustrée » Il ne rajouta rien, sachant pertinemment qu'elle comprenait de quoi il parlait.

« Comme je viens de le dire, ma vie privée de regarde que moi »

Il se rapprocha, leur corps se frôlaient à présent, elle ne baissa pas la tête pour autant, il verrouilla son regard dans le sien. Ce qu'il vit ne fit que confirmer ses dires.

« Vous mentez très mal Cuddy, on vous l'a déjà dit ? »

Elle étudia son visage, ses yeux étaient doux mais rieurs, il était fier de lui.  
Ses sourcils étaient plissés, comme lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Sa bouche fermée, mais ses lèvres brillaient d'humidité.

« House, stop, retournez au travail » Elle devait s'échapper, se dégager de cette attirance physique qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui cacher. Il savait comment lire en elle, et c'était sa plus grande faiblesse.

Sans lui laisser le temps de bouger, il la poussa. Ses larges mains sur ses hanches fines, son torse reculant le sien. Elle recula, encore et encore…

Elle hoqueta de surprise, mais ne le repoussa pas, pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait même pas, elle pouvait dire qu'il l'avait prise de court, mais elle savait que sa volonté lui était favorable. Mince.

Ses mains sur ses hanches, ne la lâchèrent pas, il ne voulait pas lui laisser l'opportunité de lui échapper.

Elle releva la tête, l'interrogeant. Les yeux rieurs qu'elle rencontra la mirent en colère.

« House ! A quoi vous jouez ! Laissez-moi partir ! »

« Nope »

Sans aucune raison, il la garda ainsi, plaquée contre lui et le mur de son bureau.

« Il est jeune, mignon mais jeune, il ne sait pas comment vous faire plaisir. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle soupira, il commençait à l'énerver. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, sa main droite partie dans ses cheveux lisses.

Elle redescendit le long de son cou gracieux, puis longea son bras.

Il plongea ses yeux dans son décolleté, appréciant la vue de plus près. Il la sentit frissonner dans ses bras, et sa confiance reprit lieu dans son esprit.

Son corps la trahissait, elle n'arrivait pas à retenir les frissons de plaisir qui la traversaient. Sa main rugueuse sur son cou avait trouvé des recoins de sa peau où les nerfs du plaisir se rejoignaient et lui laissaient apercevoir les prémices d'une étreinte plus que plaisante.

Elle devait arrêter, elle sortait avec Lucas, même s'il avait eu un « accident » ce matin, elle ne devait pas le tromper pour autant. Mais l'homme devant elle était House, pas n'importe qui, celui qui arrivait à la rendre en colère et excitée en seulement 2 minutes.

Leurs torses collés l'un contre l'autre, ses mains fines posées sur ses épaules dans un dernier espoir de fuite, ses doigts longs et fins qui jouaient avec la couture de son t-shirt, tout ceci eu raison de sa volonté.  
Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger.

Il approcha alors son visage du sien, lentement, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs pupilles dilatées, le bleu ciel mélangé au bleu foncé.

Proche de sa destination, il se lécha les lèvres, la touchant à peine du bout de sa langue.

Elle ne résista pas et ouvrit doucement la bouche, prête à le recevoir.

Mais il ne l'embrassa pas, il partit à la découverte de son cou, léchant, mordant, suçant.

Elle gémit, se sentant partir. Ses jambes la soutenaient de moins en moins.

Elle se foutait d'être dans son bureau, en pleine journée, non, pire elle n'en avait plus conscience, la seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est que sa main gauche remontait doucement, trop doucement le long de sa cuisse.

Lorsque sa jupe fut remontée, elle se cambra lui laissant un accès à son cou plus facile, et surtout le laissant continuer son exploration.  
Il sourit contre sa bouche. Elle avait les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes, qu'elle léchait doucement prête à recevoir les siennes.

C'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il voulait tous les jours…

Mais pour le moment, il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'avec lui, elle ne serait jamais déçue, qu'elle passerait avant tout, avant un pari, avant un ami, avant sa propre vie.

Il continua sa remonté, approchant le sous vêtement qui la protégeait.

Il ne la caressa pas, non, il se contenta de redescendre sa main, puis la remonter, en appuyant davantage.  
Ne tenant, elle secoua la tête dans un geste désespéré. Le priant de continuer.

Il passa habilement un doigt sous le coté de son string, puis le tira vers le bas, le laissant tomber le long de ses jambes.  
Il se recula, regardant le geste, les yeux brulants de désir pour elle.

Elle rouvrît les yeux le sentant s'éloigner, mais il la dévisageait, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi à l'aise sous le regard d'un homme.  
Il continua son exploration visuelle, et ne tenant plus, reprit avec ses mains.

Sa main droite participa activement au trajet sous le vêtement, le remontant enfin totalement, la laissant alors dans une position plus qu'osée.

Il approcha tendrement sa main de son entre jambe, et en même temps ses lèvres des siennes. Il sentit son souffle sur sa bouche, sa langue s'approcha, et toucha son but.

Alors la tendresse de leurs gestes fut remplacée par le désir.  
Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles soient coupés, que leurs jambes soient chancelantes.

Sa main droite ressortit du dessous de la jupe, et vint tenir son visage.  
Mais il n'abandonna pas le lieu, au contraire, il glissa doucement contre son sexe, juste une légère caresse.  
Elle écarta ses jambes, lui permettant un meilleur accès. Il sentit tout son désir, elle était plus que moite, elle était trempée.

Il ne joua pas avec elle, et accentua ses caresses qui devinrent des poussées. Ses longs doigts de pianistes contre elle, sa langue jouant avec la peau à sa portée, et revenant à chaque fois gouter sa bouche délicate.

Elle ne tenait plus debout, et si le mur et ses bras ne l'avaient pas retenue, elle serait tombée depuis longtemps.

Il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas mettre longtemps à atteindre le point culminant, elle respirait mal, et les bruits de sa bouche lui faisaient comprendre qu'elle allait être bruyante.

« Allez Cuddy, laissez vous aller » Le son de sa voix rauque dans son oreille, son souffle sur son visage, ses doigts la touchant exactement aux endroits clés…  
Quelques secondes passèrent, lorsqu'il la sentit se contracter violemment contre lui, ses doigts prisonniers de son corps.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans l'espoir de ne pas perdre son souffle, mais elle n'avait pas prévu le long gémissement qui viendrait avec. Il la laissa exploser contre ses doigts, contre son corps, sa bouche fondit sur la sienne.

Elle l'embrassa sensuellement, le remerciant de ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle. Elle bougea sa langue contre la sienne, puis elle lécha ses lèvres, et partit à l'assaut de son cou.

Elle sentit ses doigts quitter sa chaleur, et se sentit tout de suite seule, vide… comme si une partie d'elle venait de partir.

Elle releva la tête, le regarda, il porta ses doigts humides à sa bouche, et en la regardant dans les yeux.  
Elle le regarda, surprise. Il la voulait vraiment, elle sentait son désir contre sa jambe depuis un moment.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, il se recula, il réajusta difficilement son jean beaucoup trop serré à présent. Puis, il descendit doucement la jupe.

La regardant dans les yeux, il ne dit qu'une phrase :

« Vous savez ce que je veux, et vous savez où me trouver. »

Elle était abasourdie. Contre le mur de son bureau, la jupe froissée, elle ne bougeait plus.  
Quand elle prit conscience de sa position, elle chercha son sous vêtement des yeux, et l'enfila.

L'heure affichait sur son bureau… 10h35

**THE END**

_J'espère que c'était pas trop... osé... __*shy*_**  
**


End file.
